Blue Lantern Ring
The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively new born star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Lantern who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. The ability bypasses the need for ring energy expenditure. *'Rage Removal': If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. In the case of John Stewart, it showed him a vision of being reunited with his dead wife Katma Tui. The process behind the removal is part spiritual and part medical. The infected goes through a cellular cleansing while the spiritual levels are analyzed and antitoxins are then administrated. When the spiritual connection is connected the blood production begins to increase. The end result releases those infected. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Blue Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Blue Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries and this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair minor injuries in himself or others. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Universal Translator': Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Guardians of Hope added a translation system to the power ring. *'Material Alteration': The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *'Emergency Beacon': A Blue Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Blue Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'Homing Beacon': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Blue Lantern to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. Weakness Recharge Protocol: Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. Interference: as the continuing power of the rings connection of "universal hope" it has a tendency to cause a form interference to other power sources. Willpower Symbiosis: Hope is the most powerful emotion in the emotional spectrum, but is nothing without willpower to enact it. In order for the blue power ring to function it needs the aura of green (willpower), otherwise it wont work. | CurrentOwner = Saint Walker, Warth, Blue Lantern Corps | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Blue Lantern Corps